New Years Eve
by Animorphia
Summary: New Years Eve special right here! A one-shot for you guys Although I upload a bit late. Hope you guys like it! Please R&R


**Authors Note: Here's a one shot for New Years Eve! Although I upload it a little late~ This idea came to me because I really did get sick on New Years Eve and it was probably torture for me. I haven't recover up until now I still have a fever, sore throat and stuffy nose. Anyways I hope you guys like it, please R &R! Thank you for those support me, I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

Holding the thermometer, the blue haired doctor furrowed his brows and pushed his glasses as he faced his sick patient. His patient was a white haired man dressed in black suit sitting on the chair as he examined his temperature inside the hospital's clinic. The doctor was the hospital department head son as he excelled his skills as the youngest doctor, Ishida Uryu. His patient was his friend, Hitsugaya Toushiro a well known former general. But now teaching and trained new recruits under his wing in a military academy.

"This is worst than I thought. Your temperature is forty-one Celsius. It seems you overworked yourself again and caught up sick."

"Great..." He coughed.

The doctor sighed exasperatedly, "I thought I told you before that you need to take care of yourself when you first feeling unwell, Hitsugaya,"

"That was days ago... It's just a stuffed nose and did take my medicine after I visit you,"

"Medication is only temporary for your stuffy nose but you looked like you had overtime again. Did you stay up late and haven't getting any proper rest?"

"Uh... I do sleep at 2, does that count?"

"No. I guess you also take a lot of caffeine in the morning?"

"Caffeine helped me not to fall asleep at work, Ishida. The paperwork is not going to do itself especially my so called assistant isn't doing her share of work properly."

"That doesn't mean you need to overwork yourself and get sick. Your stubbornness on working is tiring you out."

"Hn..."

"Here's the medicine, get some rest before you collapse. I can tell you're gonna need at least two days of bed rest to get better."

"Two days? You do know the New Years party is closing in, right?"

"I'm aware of that, but with your condition I advise you as a doctor to stay home and get some rest. I'll tell the others that you are in no condition to participate."

"Argh...Momo will be coming back from her parent's house to celebrate New Years Eve. She's looking forward to this party." He ruffled his hair in distressed as Ishida said,

"Then you need to tell her about you getting sick."

"I don't want her to miss the party because of me. How about you check on me before the party? If I do feel better than I can go,"

"You already have a high fever and I doubt it will be gone in a day,"He pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at his friend with pity,"...Fine. But you need to get some rest and no working. Got it?"

"Got it, thanks doc."

"I'm surprise that you didn't go to Kurosaki's, normally people would go there to clinic not here in the hospital clinic just for a cold,"

"You know how much a mother hen Kurosaki could be if I go there, he'll just keep on nagging like a broken tape recorder,"He snorted,

"I get what you mean. I'm actually feel disappointed that he didn't get the chance to be a chicken breeder so that he could be useful for being a hen and not chicken out when he sees his chicks being sold." He joked,

"Yeah it suits him well." Toushiro snickered.

* * *

At a train station a raven hair woman was wearing winter clothing and was bidding goodbye to her parents. A pair of honey brown eyes ,a cute nose, chubby cheeks and slender figure was Hinamori Momo, a florist who owned a flower shop back in Tokyo. Her father cried out dramatically as her mother only urged her to take care of herself when their away,

"Why can't my peach stay here?! I don't want my little girl to go!"

"Dad... I'm going to visit you as soon as possible okay? It's not like I'm not coming home..."

"But... But,"

"Takeshi, Momo always come home to us whenever she has the time. Now she just wants to stay with Toushiro-kun for a change,"

"I don't trust that guy at all! He stole my little girl from me, I won't let him have Momo!"

"Daddy, Toushiro is a good person who cares about me and I love him as much as he loves me."

"That's right. Takeshi you're over exaggerating too much and I can tell that Toushiro-kun is a great boyfriend to Momo, so stop being so childish."

"I'm not!" Her father stated stubbornly,

Her mother sighed and shaking her head as she smiled, "Ignore your father, Momo. You take care of yourself and call us when you reach Sereitei. Oh, and say hi to Toushiro-kun for us."

"I will. Toushiro will be happy to hear that from you guys. Love you so much, mom, dad."

"Love you too, Momo."

"I will always love you my sweet little girl!"

"Thanks daddy."

Momo hugged her parents lovingly as she boarded the train heading to Sereitei. Sitting inside at the train, she looked out the window as her parents figure began to fade away as the train started moving and headed for its destination. The young woman took out a book from her bag to read as to pass the time before she reached her destination. Thinking about Sereitei, she thought about her stoic boyfriend. Of all the guys she met, Toushiro was the least expressive man she ever known.

She oftentimes wonder what made him feel like he need to lock up his feelings and made people think that he's a cold person. Is it his past? Or maybe because of the war? The horrible war that the man, Ylwach leader of the Quincy army wage war with Soul Society to takeover the land due to his own greed. The war went on for six years before Soul Society stood unbeatable as the Quincy's leader was defeated by the special ops of elite soldiers called, Soul Reapers. Toushiro was one of them. From what she heard from him, he was the youngest and was titled the prodigy among the his peers as he exceeded expectations from the head commander in becoming one of the Soul Reapers.

She first met him was when he bought flowers for his fallen comrades from her shop after the war ended a year ago. Their first talk wasn't the friendliest. As Toushiro cold remark made her loses her composure whilst reprimanded him for being rude and him surprised by how she wasn't afraid of his unapproachable cold demeanor. Afterward, they started to see each other more often as they shared the same group of friends. They started bickering over every simple little things and their friends would always paired them together much to their annoyance.

Once there's a time when Momo got a list of orders for a wedding event at the beach. The wedding couple was holding an extravagant wedding with many kinds of flowers decorated as Momo was the one responsible for the flowers. She was so into her job that she forgot about her well being. She fainted while decorating the flowers at the beach as she was dehydrated and the heat was unbearable at noon. Luckily for her, Toushiro was there while her co-workers was on break. Toushiro carried her back to her apartment and took care her but not before he bellowed at the couple who made her work under the scorching sun. She soon found out that Toushiro was a caring person but don't always expressed his concern as he scolded her for being stupid overworking was a man in action not by words, she realised. Little by little, they were going into the same direction which then leads them to confess to each other and started dating. Now she really looked forward on celebrating New Years Eve party with Toushiro. It took her a lot of persuading to have him participating the party as he dislike crowded places and people.

* * *

"It was what I expected, you are in no condition to go to the party," Uryu muttered as he looked at the thermometer. Toushiro sat on his couch massaging his feverish head sighing,

"I got no choice aren't I?"

"Yes. You nearly fainted when you got up and I can't just let you go to the party while your body was already exhausted with you overwhelming it."

"I feel like crap..." He coughed loudly as Uryu gave him some medicine before he advised him about taking his medication.

"It should. Just rest up and I'll tell the others about your condition."

"Don't tell Momo about me and get Masumoto or someone to pick up Momo from the train station. _Only the people I know_ not some random person from the streets, got it?"

"That I can handle but you do know that she's going to get worry,"

"Just tell her that I got some military business to do,"

"And the others?"

"Same thing,"

"They'll get suspicious about it, you know?"

"Better than have them worried about something meaningless and miss the New Years Eve party then complaining about it."

"Right, I'll try my best to keep my lips shut no promise,"

"Hn,"

Uryu packed up his doctor supplies as he then helped him get to bed without him fainting and exited Toushiro's apartment. Laying on his bed, Toushiro looked at his digital clock as he felt guilty for not being able accompany his girlfriend to the party. It was just then his phone rang as he looked to saw that it was his girlfriend who called.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did something happen?"

"Just a little military business I need to do for the commander on the last minute, no worries. Who fetch you from the train station?"

"Rangiku-San did, we're at my place with the girls. I'm so excited for the party, my dad was over reacting about me celebrating New Years Eve with you and my mom say hi. Can't wait to celebrate!" Hearing her beaming with excitement, he can't help to feel guilty.

"Yeah...about the party... I can't make it," He said guiltily as he can sense her disappointment through the phone,

"How come?"

"It's gonna take some time on this mission," He lied,

"You mean the mission like you did last time?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." She went silent for a moment as Toushiro tried to cheer her up,

"Don't worry about me and go have fun with them, I'm alright with it." He suddenly let out a cough as Momo asked worriedly, "Are you alright, Shiro?"

"I'm fine..." He said with his hoarse voice as he tried to conceal his coughing fit.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now I'm going need to get to work, you go on to the party without me, Momo."

"Alright. But be sure to be safe, Shiro-chan," She giggled when he heard him grumbled as she used the nickname she got for him,

"I can say the same to you, Bed-wetter Momo."

The party was held in the Sengoku tower as the people inside was chatting happily and bursting with excitement for the countdown. Momo's friends knew that Toushiro's absence had made the young woman feeling upset as they tried to cheer her up with them joking and making a conversation. Gratefully, she thanked her friends for cheering her up and went along with her friends as she didn't want to. Excused herself to the balcony whilst Uryu took notice of her sadness. The sight of the lightened city lights shined brightly as she gazed longingly at it while thinking about Toushiro. He spoke up suddenly,

"You should visit him at his apartment."

He startled her when she wasn't aware of him approaching,"Oh, Ishida-San! Sorry, I didn't heard you,"

"You're clearly worried about him,"

"Yes."

"It was me who told him to stay at home and get some rest,"

"Ishida-San, what are you talking about? Is he hurt? Did something bad happen to him?"

"No, he's just sick. He got a high fever, sore throat and a cold as a result of him overworked himself."

"And he told you not to tell me so I might get worried, that's explained why he kept coughing through the phone," He nodded,

"Stupid Shiro-Chan," She muttered angrily as she thanked him,"Thank you for telling me, Ishida-San."

"No problem,"

Sweating profusely from head to toe, Toushiro sat up groggily as his whole body ache with his high body temperature preventing him for sleeping comfortably. Let out a coughing fit and massaging his throat as he looked to see his now empty mug. Grudgingly, he got out from his bed and headed to his kitchen to fill his mug. Due to his aching and feverish head, he nearly collapse to the ground if it weren't for Momo who got there in time. She guided him to his bedroom as quickly got his empty mug filled with water for after she let him rest on bed. He gulped down the water gratefully as she put down his mug at the night table. Surprise by her sudden appearance he used his raspy hoarse voice to ask her,

"I thought you were at the party?"

"I was, until somebody told me you got sick and decided not to tell me." She said angrily,

"Ishida told you? You don't need to waste your time on me, Momo. I'm fine."

"You nearly let your face hit the floor if I didn't get here in time and you tell me that's fine?"

"I slipped,"

"You could've hurt yourself!"

"But I didn't." He argued stubbornly,

"You are not going to get out of this, mister! You don't know how much I worried when I thought you were sent on another deadly mission, only to find out you're sick left alone in your apartment and lied to me about it!" Momo scolded as he winced at her statement and guiltily looked away from her.

"...I don't want you miss the party because of me since this is your first time celebrating it in Sereitei," He mumbled as her anger fade away instantly. Momo gazed softened when he thought of her well being instead of his.

"What kind of girlfriend will leave her boyfriend that was sick alone in his apartment on New Years Eve?"

"...It's better than taking care of me on New Years Eve."

"Toushiro, it's not the party I care about it's you," She held his cheek tenderly as she sat down on his bed next to him,"I rather spend the day taking care of you than go the party alone, you know?"

"Aren't you excited for the party? You've been saying it all the time after Christmas and I thought..."

"You thought that I would be upset and disappointed about not going to celebrate?" He nodded,

"At first I did, but I'm more upset when you're not with me and you lying to me."

"Ugh... So much of making you happy while I'm the one who ruined it. I'm a failure, aren't I?" He said with shame and covered his face with his hand as she took it as an apology from him.

Momo took his hands in hers as she smiled warmly to him,"You're not. You always put others before yourself and I really appreciate everything you do for me. But sometimes you need to look after yourself more. You make me worry a lot,"

"Anything for you and I'll try not to make you worry,"

"Good. Now take of your clothes." She commanded,

"My, my, are you taking advantage of me while I'm sick? Never knew that you're so bold." He teased as her face flushed in red after realising what he meant.

"I'm not! Stop your pervert idea! I just want you change out of clothes into new ones, you already sweat too much that made you very uncomfortable,"

"Hn, I bet you want to..."He smirked playfully as she punched lightly at his chest,

"Get your head out of the gutter!"

After helping him changed out of his clothes, she proceed to put it in his washing machine. She then made a porridge for him to fill up his hungry stomach and later lay him back down on his bed as she soaked a wet towel to put it on his forehead. With Momo taking care of him with her delicate and skilful hands brushing on his forehead with the wet towel, he feel at ease.

"Get some sleep, Toushiro." Momo lulled him softly as she saw how tired he was from his heavy dark circles near his eyelids. Unable to fight the drowsiness, Toushiro fell asleep peacefully with Momo beside him. After cleaning up his things and placing his medicine with a cup of water at the night table, Momo walked to the window that overlook the city. Enjoying the scenery below she didn't notice Toushiro fluttered open his eyelids as he watched her figure under the little moonlight glowing like an angel. Under the moonlight that illuminate the dark room, Momo always looked beautiful and stunning in his eyes. She never cease to amaze him with her caring and warming nature as she warmed up his cold heart. They were an opposite. Her warmth like the summer while him cold like the winter. She likes sweets but he don't. She's a dog person whilst him a cat person. She's optimistic as he's pessimistic. They were different and yet they fit each other perfectly.

Feeling his gaze, Momo turned around and locked her gaze with him that makes his heart flutter,"You're awake. Feel any better?"

"A little..."His voice still raspy because of his sore throat. She sat beside him checking his temperature.

"Your fever has gone down, but you still need to rest. You're such a workaholic, Shiro-Chan..."

"If it weren't for Matsumoto laziness I wouldn't be overworking myself with paperwork,"He scoffed as she giggled softly,

"Still. You work a lot, sometimes I consider you married to your work since you love working,"

"Yeah right. You've been with Matsumoto too much... I won't marry my work since I already got you in my life,"

"You need to prepare yourself if you want to marry me, my dad will be furious,"

"Hn, like that will stop me," He pulled her in his arms as she kissed his nose lovingly while resting her body on top of him ,

"What about a proposal? Or a ring?"

"We can do it afterwards..."

"How?"

"We'll figure it out in the morning,"

"The ring can pass but you're avoiding the proposal part, Toushiro..." Momo pouted,

He grumbled, "I'm not good at talking and you know that..."

"Just express what you want say thats all... Come on, Shiro-chan," She encouraged him as he sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Looking seriously to his girlfriend,"I, Hitsugaya Toushiro want you, Hinamori Momo to spend the rest of our life together. You find yourself inside my heart that I couldn't replace and I want you in my life and until forever to light up my dark cold life. There's no one in my life to be able to love a broken man like me but you, and I really grateful about it."

Her eyes swell up in tears as she remarked jokingly,"That wasn't so bad although it sounds more like a wedding vow than a proposal."

"Hn," He looked away embarrassed as she find it cute.

"Your not broken, Toushiro. You just need someone to fill the gap thats all." She held his face lovingly as she looked at him smiling widely,

"Hn, then your perfect for it." He kissed her forehead,

"I love you, you know,"

"Hn, let's just get to sleep. I'm tired,"

"Alright." She then get into the blanket with Toushiro as he wrapped his arms around her and buried her face to his chest.

"I hope I don't get sick afterwards." She teased,

"Shut up."

"Honestly this isn't so bad since I got to stay with you on New Years Eve."

"Wait till the fireworks fire then you won't get any sleep,"

"I think I won't be bother by it," She said confidently as he raised his brows,

"Pray tell how?"

"Because I got you."


End file.
